


Quite Intriguing

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His most loyal follower, his most intriguing subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Intriguing

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Livejournal account @ self-preserving.

She intrigued him.

Given his general hatred for all living creatures, this was quite the compliment. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t deny there was something about her that held his interest. Her obsession was resolute. Whether he pandered to her constant need for approval or tortured her until Dementors could not find a soul within, she still came back for more.

He held his wand above her, closing his eyes and listening to her screams. It was intoxicating. For someone seemingly devoid of emotion, she emitted them all. Terror, pain, the orgasmic thrill...

Yes, she was intriguing.


End file.
